Under the Clouds
by AngelLucifel
Summary: It's a summer day, and Kyo is out cloudgazing. But when Hatsuharu and he start talking, things slip out and the reactions are as explosive as a thunderstorm. Summaries suck. Oneshot. T for minor language and a little innuendo


**The characters and places represented in this story are not mine. This is me messing with them. Thanks. **

* * *

**  
Under the Clouds**

"Look! It's a cat!"

"How the hell do you a see a cat?"

Kyo tilted his head, long grass tickling his face, trying to understand Momiji's warped view of the clouds above. Beside Kyo a sleeping Hatsuharu murmured something and turned onto his side.

"Because that's the head, with the ears, and there's the tail! See?"

Kyo scowled at the cloud Momiji was pointing to eagerly. "A head and a tail doesn't make a cat, I can guarantee there's more to it than that."

"But it's close enough!"

"Whatever…"

"Hey! And that one's Hiro!"

"That's just a cloud, you dumb-ass kid."

"No! You can really see the legs and head!"

"No you _can't._"

Kyo could debate the matter no further, as a foot was suddenly obstructing his view.

"Get off me!" Kyo yowled, pushing the new-comer away.

He sat up and glared at Yuki and Hatori, they having just come back from running errands while they had the car and Momiji was busy visiting his cousins. Hatsuharu sat up drowsily, as if waking instinctively upon Yuki's presence.

"Hari!" Momiji exclaimed. "Doesn't that one cloud look just like a cat?"

"Ah, of course." Hatori replied without looking at the sky once, and pulling Momiji to his feet. "Ready to go?"

"Hai! Bye-bye Kyo! Bye Haru! Bye Yuki!"

Momiji skipped happily behind Hatori as he led him back to the car, rambling brightly about his visit as if lunch and cloud gazing had been the most exciting adventures of his life. Kyo raised an eyebrow as Momiji gave Hatori a quick kiss before slipping into the passenger seat of the car. But then…it was Momiji… He turned away rolling his eyes, and then his scowl returned when he saw Haru talking to Yuki in the usual flirtatious manner. His hand danced over Yuki's silvery hair quickly, he leaned forward slightly, resting his forehead on Yuki's as his mouth whispered promises and requests of love. Kyo caught every movement.

Finally Yuki extracted himself from Haru's attention by way of putting away the groceries. Haru sighed and sat next to Kyo again, watching Yuki every moment that even a strand of hair was visible. Kyo gagged audibly.

Haru glowered down at him. "Something wrong, Kyo?"

"No, not at all." Kyo rolled his eyes. "Heh, what does that one look like to you?"

"Huh?"

"The cloud, stupid."

"Oh." Haru looked up. "Which one?"

Kyo leaned over and pointed to a cloud slightly to the left of the telephone wire that hung above them.

Haru snickered. "You have a horrible mind, Kyo."

"Oh come on, you would have thought that on your own just as easily!"

"I would not have!"

Kyo rolled his eyes and lay back down with his hands behind his head, unable to keep a scowl from still edging onto his face.

"Hey, seriously, Kyo, something wrong? You've been really moody since Yuki and I got together…"

"You're not 'together' Haru. You're his boy-toy."

"It's not like that. Yuki's been having a rough time, I'm just supporting him."

"By letting him treat you like a doormat. Nice. I'm sure he appreciates it."

Haru lay back down, trying to be used to Kyo's hostility, but something seemed much more intense about Kyo's anger today. They lay in silence and for a while Haru thought Kyo might have fallen asleep, but then he asked quietly;

"So…would you lose it to Yuki?"

"Well…yeah."

Kyo scoffed and rolled his eyes again. "That's disgusting."

"How is that disgusting?"

"You'd lose it to a guy who doesn't even love you!"

"But_I _love _him_."

"So what? It's not as if _I'd_ lose it to _you._"

Kyo paused, bit his lip, and then sunk back down into the grass, hiding his blush behind the long green blades.

"…What?" Haru asked, after a long time of thought.

"Nothing. I was just saying that it's basically the same. I was saying that just cause we're friends doesn't mean…you know…"

"It sounded like you were implying something else."

"That was the only thing I was implying, Haru." Kyo clenched his teeth.

Hatsuharu knitted his brow and continued staring at Kyo curiously, or at least what could be seen of him through the long grass and huddled shoulders.

"It's very different, Kyo, when you love someone." Haru began again, slowly. "You can't make that com—"

"I_know_ what it's like to love someone, all right?" Kyo snapped back. "Don't give me that tone."

"What tone? I was just saying your comparison was flawed."

"Of course it was." Kyo sat up suddenly, and Haru leaned away. "Everything about me is fucking flawed. I am one big fuck-up! I know that! You don't need to remind me!"

"Kyo you are getting way too upset—"

"Well, yeah! That's what fuck-ups do! We over-react and think our feelings actually _mean _something!"

"What the hell, Kyo? Of course—"

"No. No don't even fucking bother."

"Stop interru—"

"Just SHUT UP Haru!"

Haru punched him, and Kyo fell back to the ground, his jaw nearly cracked and his head spinning.

"I said to stop interrupting me." Hatsuharu grumbled.

Kyo sprung up with a growl and tackled Haru, making the two boys tumble over each other back into the grass where they began attacking each other in a rather un-spectacular way; far more simply than their usual show of martial arts mastery. Kyo grappled for Haru's neck and Haru jammed his elbow as deep into Kyo's gut as it would go. Kyo hissed and clawed Haru's face, as the other boy kicked wildly, trying to dislodge Kyo from his advantageous position on top of him. They flailed wildly at each other, hands not even in fists, no trajectory planned for any attack, just knowing they wanted to hit each other. Kyo got a good shot into Haru's nose, making blood spurt down his face and shirt, and Haru might have cracked one of Kyo's ribs. After a few more seconds Haru finally managed to flip Kyo over and straddle him, launching a solid shot to Kyo's eye, promising a dark bruise later. Kyo shook his head around wildly to avoid further punches and the blood still dripping from Haru's nose, while still trying desperately to fight Haru off him. Finally, they were both so bruised and exhausted that Haru rolled off him and they both collapsed and lay panting in the grass.

Haru slowly wiped some of the blood off his face as it clotted in his nose, mostly just smearing it, and Kyo rubbed his sore ribs with a soft groan.

"So, you done?" Haru asked.

"You're the one that stopped."

"I meant with your attitude, and whatever you were so pissy about earlier. Is it all out of your system now?"

Kyo paused, and turned away from Haru. "Yeah…yeah it's all done."

Haru sat up and leaned towards Kyo. "Really? You sure you don't wanna talk about something?"

"I don't need to talk. I beat your ass, that's enough."

"So you're mad at me?"

"…No."

"Then why did you just attack me?!"

Kyo moved again, sitting up and lunging once more, only this time when he collided against Haru he caught his face in his hands and kissed him. For as many times as Haru had been punched and kicked in the gut, he had never had his breath so thoroughly taken away. Kyo kissed him sloppily, his lips slipping on blood and sweat, and then jumped back, panting again, and looking everywhere but at Haru.

"What…what the fuck, Kyo?"

"I lied. I do."

"Do WHAT?!"

"Love you…fuck. No…I mean, yes but…goddammit…"

Haru's face was a twitching scene of confusion and uncertainty, mixed with perhaps a little bit of a flattered blush.

"And I would…loose it to you…fuck! Why don't I just shut up? Well, while I'm at it, I've always thought you were—amazing. And, like, completely sexy, and sometimes when I watch you and Yuki together I get sickbecause I'm so…_jealous._ I want to be that person to you. The one you want to be with and love and…"

With a frustrated moan he pounced once more, kissing Haru again. He tried to make it quick, and move back after a few sloppy seconds, but Haru grabbed him by the back of the head and pulled him back into it. Kyo didn't push it, he happily fell back in and doubled the passion, his tongue exploring Haru's mouth, tasting the blood again and not caring at all that they were both not in the most attractive state.

They continued with more passion than they had fought with, hands flying more places in this situation than any violence had ever provoked. Kyo's kissing became no neater but Haru accommodated almost instinctively, as if all the practice of trying to kill each other made them able to work together, even here, on a completely natural level. The grass around them was rolled flat and they were completely smeared with dirt and half-dried blood, their clothing dank with sweat. The movement pulled at their fresh wounds but it was worth it, and eagerly ignored.

Eventually, Kyo ran out of breath and fell back to the side, gasping and his hands still running over Haru excitedly.

"So, was I imagining it or did you seem to be kissing me back?" Kyo asked.

"I might have." Haru replied with a smile.

"…Why?"

"Because you love me."

Kyo brought his hand back to his side. "So, this is just a pity thing?"

"No…Kyo, I…I've been really foolish with Yuki. I thought all I needed was to love him and get some kind of response but…when you said that…that you love me, I…I was so shocked and happy. I've always thought you were a great guy, I just never realized that you were…incredible…"

"So, you, uh, wanna start going out or something?"

Haru chuckled and turned onto his side to wrap his arms around Kyo. "Well, yes but first…I was thinking about something you brought up earlier…"

Kyo smirked. "I'm _always _thinking about that."

"So, you wanna look at the clouds some more?"

Kyo rolled his eyes, and then broke into a smile again. "So long as I'm with you, anything sounds amazing."

"I think maybe we should head inside then."

"You better move fast before I tackle your ass."

Haru laughed, and then they took a moment, just staring at each other, and Kyo ran a hand down Haru's face. Haru kissed his fingers as they trailed over his lips.

"I can't believe it…" Kyo whispered. "You're not just screwing with me?"

Haru laughed again, his voice trembling. "No. I wouldn't do that…"

"And you're really gonna…be my…umm…"

"Yeah, yeah I am."

Kyo was smiling so wide it was almost impossible to kiss Haru again, but they managed well enough, and fell into another fit of kisses.

They never made it inside.

* * *

**Well, my first Fruits Basket fanfic. I think it's cute and worked out pretty nicely. Not much to say besides this is one of many pairings I love and I hope I did it justice. Thanks for reading!!**

**Much Love**

**Angel Lucifel**


End file.
